Two Steps Forward, One Step Back
by Yhoretta
Summary: Culloden: 1746, and two burly Scotsmen wander the hills at night. Suddenly, from the shadows, comes a strange little man who wishes to see Jamie McCrimmon; a man who says they travelled together, once upon a time. All that's left is for memories to be mended, and for an eccentric alien to show a tiny, insignificant piper the stars once again. (Season 6B, from start to finish!)
1. The Lake of Death: I

You always knew when you were in Culloden; the air hung heavy with mist and the smell of fresh soil that had been upturned by the crossing of many feet. And this Culloden in particular, on a bitterly cold night in 1746, shone with an almost gothic hue of moonlight.

Two lone figures trudged through the sticky, moist grass. They had been sent out by a clan leader to scope the area and see if any Redcoats were still lurking about, but this didn't stop them from chatting away as the wind flitted through their kilts. The youngest of the two, a rough-looking man with a shock of dark hair, pointed ahead to a nearby hill and patted his friend's arm.

'I saw something move,' he said, 'over there, do ye see, Frazer?'

The blonde man shook his head, but whipped out his Highland dirk anyway. He followed the younger fellow's eyes. A vaguely humanoid shadow burst over the line of the hill and ran down the grass. He was calling out, almost desperately.

'Jamie! Jamie, where are you?

'He's a Brit - a Redcoat!' hissed Frazer. 'Come on Donnan. McLaren's don' run away from the English swine. Get out yer dirk.'

'I'm not _McLaren_,' grumbled Donnan, arming himself with something to prove. 'But we_ Fletchers _don' run either, I'll have ye know.' The two men barked their battle cries with the combined voice of a lion and closed in on the stranger of the hill.

He gasped and tried to run back, but tripped on a root and fell in a heap. Donnan grabbed his leg and lifted his dagger to pierce the man's shoulder blades. The stranger rolled over and held up his hands.

'Jamie, don't! It's me, the Doctor,' he exclaimed.

Donnan froze and looked at his friend. 'I'm not -'

'Ye ken James McCrimmon?' asked Frazer warily.

'Oh yes, yes, yes,' the Doctor repeated himself again and again as if worried that his point wouldn't get across. 'Let's just say we traveled together for awhile, and I've recently been given permission to see him again.'

'Impossible, Jamie ne'er left after the battle; I saw him over at one of the camps not a few hours ago. Besides, he's nae mentioned any Doctor...whatever you said.' Frazer threw a pointed look to Donnan. The message in his grey eyes: _We keep him alive - for now. _'That being said, I think the McCrimmon boy will want tae have a gander at ye. If what ye say is true, then he'll confirm it, aye?'

The Doctor stuttered, 'Well, er, not exactly. You see -'

They ignored him, and pulled the little stranger to his feet. Donnan kept a firm grip on the Doctor's shoulder and the dagger point just before his spine, while Frazer McLaren lead the way down the hill.

A horse whinnied fiercely in the distance, standing at the edge of the yonder lake. It galloped into the fog as the three people walked on - tossing its head agitatedly, like a bad omen.

Eventually they reached a cluster of tumble-down cottages nestled in a nook of ragged trees. It was silent, save for the occasional crunch of footsteps over twigs or the whisper between shadows.

A woman who sat outside, whittling at a lump of wood, smiled broadly and banged on her cottage door, causing a stout, dirty man in a kilt - presumably her husband - to poke his head out.

The woman tore off one of the many blankets around her shoulders and fluttered over, handing it to Frazer, who took it gratefully and hung it on his neck to stay warm. Donnan muttered vengefully, and kicked the Doctor a little harder than necessary to get him to move.

'Och, looks like the whole clan's awake now,' said Frazer, motioning to the many faces peeping from behind half-opened doors. 'Never mind though, we're here.' He walked up the stairs of a slightly elevated cobble house, that somehow held a regal air to it despite the shabby exterior.

Inside, amidst the chattering crowds and sharp stench of ale, Donnan pushed the Doctor onto a chair in the corner and stood guard. When the Time Lord attempted to get up, Donnan snarled and flashed his dagger.

'I honestly don't know how I mistook you for Jamie,' sighed the Doctor. 'Even in the dark, you're attitude alone is…' He trailed off at the sight of Frazer taking a seat beside the very person the Doctor had been searching for.

'Jamie!' exclaimed the Doctor, giddily.

Frazer finished his sentence and pointed to the Doctor, causing a strange look to flash across Jamie's face. He stood up, leaving Frazer to steal his beer, and came up to the Doctor and Donnan. He rubbed the back of his hair nervously, but like he didn't know _why _he was so nervous in the first place.

'Oh, it's you, Doctor...what did ye say it was?'

The Doctor looked up into the glassy eyes of Jamie, his closest friend, and saw no sign of affection, or even recognition past their first adventure together; and it hurt.

'Just "the Doctor", Jamie,' he replied sadly. 'I thought they would've mended your memories when I came to get you, but I can see that we'll have to find a way ourselves.'

'Memories? There's nothing wrong with my memories, I can tell ye.' Jamie crossed his arms.

'Well of course you'd say that.' The Doctor winced as Donnan took a handful of his hair and pushed his head back roughly, hissing something about showing more respect to a Scot. 'Jamie, do we really need this thug? I just want to talk to you.'

Jamie considered the little man for a moment, before nodding to Donnan. 'Aye, go on then. The Doctor's a friend o' the village.' As the dark-haired youth sauntered away, Jamie said, 'What are ye doing here, Doctor? If ye need gold, we're only a wee group of allsorts, not just McLaren's, so we cannae p...' He froze at the Doctor's deep frown. 'What?'

'Are you happy here, Jamie?'

The piper started to answer at once, but suddenly seemed to think it over. 'I...Well, it's home,' he said unsurely.

The Doctor stood with new-found hope and pointed out the windows and into the inky night. 'Do you see those stars, Jamie?'

'Aye.'

'You and I, we used to travel them, once upon a time; and even further beyond.' He paused. 'There's something I'd like very much to show you. Do you trust me?'

'I don't know.' Jamie bit his lip. Despite what he'd said, he couldn't help feeling like he could be friends with this weathered face before him. Strangely enough, the Doctor looked a fair bit different than he had only a few short days ago, when they'd met in the aftermath of Culloden Moor. The lines of his features ran deeper, and his mop of dark hair was now peppered with grey. He'd been so young before; so full of spirit and curiosity. Now, the Doctor simply looked defeated.

Feeling sorry for the little man, Jamie added, 'But I'll come with ye - quickly.'

The Doctor clapped his hands excitedly and glanced between Donnan and Frazer as they mingled in the pub.

'Alone, right?' he asked.

Jamie patted the Doctor's shoulder. 'Aye, alone.' The gesture was painfully familiar for some reason, so the piper forced his arm to snap back to his side. They slipped out into the night, and this time it was Jamie who tripped. He fumbled and stumbled over the floor of nature.

The Doctor took the burly Scot's hand and with one swift journey, they got to the top of the hill. The Doctor proudly leaned against a tall, blue box, that hummed quietly. It looked down at Jamie like a kind mother welcoming home her lost child.

'Do you remember the TARDIS?' The Doctor placed a key in the lock.

'Ye know I've never seen yer wee shack before,' replied Jamie. His eyes widened as the doors swung in, and the Doctor vanished. The Scot placed his hands on the vibrating wood, and took a leap of faith.

Around him stretched a room that was impossibly large, and that he knew shouldn't of been able to cram inside the tiny police box; and yet, it did.

'It's dimensionally transcendental,' breathed Jamie, the words simply coming to him. The Doctor smiled, but gasped as Jamie clutched his head in pain, then waved the Time Lord away. 'It's just a headache.'

'I don't think it_ is_, Jamie.' The Doctor took the piper's pulse, and whipped a flask from his pocket. 'It's only water, take a sip.' As Jamie tentatively put the container to his lips, the Doctor continued, 'You're getting too much information at once. We should slow things down a little.'

'Is yer box magic?' asked Jamie.

'Now, you know it isn't; somewhere, deep inside that thick skull of yours, is the key to accessing who you once were...' A harsh whinny split the air, and the sound of heavy hooves pounded across the grass. 'Your people should really keep their animals under control.'

'That does nae sound like any of our horses,' replied Jamie, turning his head to the doors.

The Doctor adjusted his bowtie curiously. 'Then what exactly…?'

Suddenly, a woman's scream echoed from below the hill, freezing the piper's blood in its tracks.

He ran outside and stood above the Highlands, wind whistling through his hair, squinting at the night. The Doctor came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jamie unsheathed his dagger furiously and held it to his chest.

'The village,' he said, 'is_ gone_.'


	2. The Lake of Death: II

The water had swallowed the tiny village like a pebble trampled underfoot. Its white-tinted waves lapped hungrily against the towering hill that had saved the Doctor, Jamie, and the TARDIS from this fate. The cottages had collapsed in on themselves, and soggy crops floated aimlessly around them, like they were paying their respects to the dead.

'But that's impossible,' said the Doctor incredulously. 'Where's the nearest lake, Jamie?'

The shell-shocked piper pointed to the east, where a fist-sized spec was visible through the darkness. 'That way: Loch mu aog.'

'Impossible,' repeated the Doctor. 'There's no natural way the water could have traveled such a great distance, in such a great quantity, over such a short amount of time! We must investigate; come along Jamie.' The Doctor dashed back into the TARDIS and started madly tapping at the controls.

Jamie sheathed his dagger once more and backed inside, keeping his eyes on the village. He didn't care when the TARDIS materialised beside _Loch mu aog_, or that the Doctor seemed to be talking to him. He kept thinking of those people - his people - crushed under the waves. There had been one lassie, Kirsty McLaren, who'd just come home for a visit. They'd been celebrating a few short minutes ago - and now…

The Doctor took the first daring leap into the mud. It clung to his legs, reaching up to his knees, but allowed him to walk towards the murky lake. He called to Jamie, who jumped down with him.

'Close the doors!' said the Doctor. His eyes softened at the piper's visible distress. 'Actually, don't worry about them. Come and take a look at this; it may help take your mind off things.'

Jamie stared at the foamy edge of the loch, straining to see what the Doctor had found.

'It's silver,' explained the Time Lord. 'Not real silver, of course. But a Terran lake shouldn't be this colour in any circumstance. I gather it wasn't always like this…?'

'I used to play in it when I was just a wee bairn,' replied Jamie. 'It was nae silver then.' _Silver._ He froze as a glowing sphere rose from the water. Strands of shaggy fur coiled around it, knitting together, until they formed an angry-looking yeti. It roared, gnashing its metal teeth together. 'It's a giant beastie!' It reached for the Scot.

The Doctor took Jamie's shoulders and shook him hard. 'There's nothing there!' And he was right. When Jamie turned from the Doctor's face, he saw the loch's water, calm and foreboding, but completely void of furry robots. He nodded, and the Doctor turned back to the lake. He upturned his flask and filled it with the silver water.

A dark shadow passed the two figures.

'Do you see that?' asked the Doctor. He gazed off into the middle of the loch, his eyes glassy and distant.

'See what?' Jamie tapped him. 'Oi, are ye alright?' The Doctor didn't answer. Or, he _couldn't_. Jamie slapped the Doctor's cheek, trying to wake him from this trance, but the second their skin touched, Jamie was transported into the vision. He saw a young girl, maybe 16 or 17, standing in the shallow end of the loch, beckoning to the Doctor.

'Grandfather, please don't leave me again!' she drawled hauntingly, her short hair soaked like a rag but her clothes perfectly dry.

'I'm sorry,' whispered the Doctor. 'I thought you'd be happy on Earth, with David; happier than you'd be with me now, as a messenger pigeon. Please Susan.'

'No!' Her face contorted and changed, until she became a kilt-clad piper; until she became Jamie. 'What are ye doing here, Time Lord? Ye cannae be trusted. Ye just let them erase my memories. How could ye?'

The Doctor fell to his knees in the mud, letting it climb to his waist. 'I'm sorry...'

Suddenly the illusion let out a piercing cry, and flickered, becoming a snow-white horse with a dripping mane. Embedded deep in its thigh was Jamie's dirk. The horse lunged at the piper, hoof clipping his head, and pushed him under.

The Doctor cried out, and trudged into the water. He pulled Jamie to the surface desperately and splashed him awake, smiling as the Scot mumbled something about Kelpies. The Doctor confronted the horse, meeting its intelligent eyes.

'I know what you are,' he said darkly. 'I know what you want them to _think _you are. You are no _Kelpie_. You're only a shape-shifter, hungry for the lives of others. Take me, but just _leave Jamie alone_.'

The Kelpie bowed its head and let the Doctor climb onto its back. Dazed, Jamie picked himself up as they disappeared under the water. He may have been dagger-less, but it was in that moment that Jamie knew he couldn't just let the Doctor go.

'Doctor, come back,' he called, voice hitching. 'Please don't leave me again.' Then a familiar voice ghosted through his mind:_ I'll never forget you, ye know. _And the reply,_ I won't forget you! _That was it.

Jamie dived into the lake, groping around in the inky darkness. His fingers closed around something sleek and solid; his dirk, he'd know it anywhere. He tugged at it, and felt, rather than heard, a sickening squelch as it came loose from the Kelpie's hide. The horse rose to the surface, still carrying the desperately clinging Doctor. Jamie burst after it, his head throbbing, but he held up the dagger threateningly.

'I remember ye, Doctor,' he said. 'I remember Zoe, an' Victoria, an' the Yeti; the Ice Warriors, the TARDIS, Ben, Polly!' He met the Kelpie's gaze. 'I'm not letting ye take the Doctor away from me. Not after I've only just found him again. This is fer him, and the village. Craeg an tuire!'

The Doctor rolled from the Kelpie's back, plopping into the water as Jamie charged the beast. It whipped around and took his collar in its mouth, pulling him up onto its back. The Doctor's call was lost to the wind. Jamie attempted again to pierce the Kelpie's snow-white body, but it kept thrashing wildly, and he was forced to cling to its dripping mane for fear of being thrown off and trampled. The beast seemed happy with this, and bore its dull teeth in what looked almost like a coy smile.

The Doctor ran away, shouting something about there being nothing he could do. Jamie caught a glimpse of his shadow disappearing into the night before he was whirled in another direction.

'No! How could ye?!' he cried.

He lost track of how much time had passed - but the Kelpie had grown tired of their little game, and fell to its knees, dragging Jamie underwater. The piper attempted to stab the creature, but found his chest tighten. He couldn't hold his breath - the air just kept escaping his lungs. Jamie's vision started to blur.

'Jamie!' A sharp whirring noise burrowed its way under the waves.

Gentle hands pulled the Scot from the water once again. The Doctor lay Jamie down on the loch's edge and held up his strange little weapon, pointing it at the rising Kelpie. It regarded him, then hissed fiercely. It reared to charge.

'Craeg an tuire!' shouted the Doctor. In a blinding flash of light, the Kelpie vanished. The water at their feet faded from a harsh silver, to a calm green colour. Jamie blinked rapidly, still coughing up seaweed.

'Ye...ye came back,' he gasped.

'Of course I did,' said the Doctor. A smile lurked behind his eyes.

'What d-did ye do to the Kelpie?'

'Oh, simple portable transmat-gun. In basic terms: I sent her home; the TARDIS had already set the coordinates for me when I found it. I'm just glad your memories have been restored!' The Doctor looked over Jamie's shoulders, and the smile reached his mouth. 'And I think something else has been mended too.'

Jamie stared in the distance, where a warm glow illuminated his village - completely dry, as though it had never happened. He laughed and clung to the Doctor's arm.

'Ye really did know what ye were doing!'

'Oi, I'll have you know...' The Doctor just sighed and stood up with the piper. 'Er, yes, welcome back, Jamie.'

'Aye, ye're gonna have to explain what took ye so long to come back fer me.' They trudged up the hill.

'All in good time Jamie, all in good time.' The Doctor paused. 'You _are _coming, right?'

'Of course ye daft old man,' teased Jamie. 'Although, we'll have tae talk aboot your use of my battle cry.'

The Doctor chuckled.'Oh yes, well, I found it very empowering.' He placed his key in the TARDIS lock.

'I've still go' a wee bit of a headache,' moaned Jamie. 'We'll have tae take things one step at a time, eh?'

The Doctor frowned. 'I hate that phrase, it's so cliche.'

Jamie thought about it for a second. 'Alright then. How about we go two steps forward, one step back?'

'Perfect,' replied the Doctor. 'Now, come along Jamie. We've got planets to see!'

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Coming soon: "Vine"**

It's 1995, and the Earth is a very different place. In fact, something's changed time completely; humans have become dangerously addicted to **Vine. FM**, the number one radio station in the world, that somehow knows everything the_ instant_ it happens - and uses this to control the population.

You can become a criminal at any moment, regardless of how true the claim is. The world would be turned against you.

No one's secrets are safe.


	3. Vine FM: I

Two sets of heavy feet sauntered along the pavement against the evening sun. A third set, those of a woman, belonged to their friend, who hung playfully on their shoulders and swung her legs as they walked. She dropped down and ran ahead to the end of the street, where it turned off into a little cul-de-sac. In her hands she held two small, silver earpieces. One was old and dented, the other, slick and new. She hastily dropped the damaged one into the closest bin.

'Hey Murdock, d'ya reckon we'll get another trip to the station?' she asked, turning back.

The taller of the men shook his head. 'Come off it babe. You know we only get one school trip per year. Uni wouldn't feel so long if we 'ad more.' He pressed his fingers to his right ear, turning on the earpiece that sat nestled inside. 'Hey listen, they're playing the news.'

They all tuned in to the radio, letting a thick silence fall over them. The girl, Robyn, took her boyfriend's hand.

_This is Adam M. Tuner, your local host for the 4:30 updates. Today we have another list of criminals to report. Remember, if you bring any of these people in, you stand to receive a 2000 pound reward. Now, here's the group:_

_Thalia Walsh - overdue taxes. _

_Jacob Harrison Jr. - manslaughter. _

_Robyn Mosse - theft of an earpiece from headquarters. _

_Thank you, and goodnight. _

'No!' cried Robyn. 'How could they 'ave kn…?' She was cut off as the two men gripped her arms and started dragging her away. 'Let go of me! I 'ad to take it. Mine's broken. You know what 'appens when you can't tune in! Please, I just want to go 'ome.'

But they didn't hear her. As the sun inched down the sky, three shadows disappeared into the city.

* * *

'Och, it's bright,' complained Jamie, stepping out of the TARDIS. He held his arm up to his eyes and took in the cluster of estate buildings. 'But I still don' think it looks like a beach.'

The Doctor followed him, and shut the wooden doors solemnly. 'I told you Jamie, I've been instructed to come here instead.'

'But who?' Jamie blinked as his eyes adjusted to London's piercing morning light. 'And why, eh?'

'I'll explain later,' replied the Doctor. Pain flickered behind his composed demeanor, so Jamie decided to drop it; for now. The Doctor tapped his chin thoughtfully as he cast his gaze over the buildings. 'These sort of places are usually bustling with activity - but it's quiet. Not a car on the road, not a person outside.'

'There's a man in that wee shop,' said Jamie, nodding across the asphalt. The Doctor smiled and patted Jamie's back. They ran to the run-down place. It was a nice sort of villa, or it would've been, but the grey paint was chipping and the roof was a patchwork of tiles.

The Doctor took the first steps inside, and pretended to busy himself with the lollies and nick-nacks on offer.

Jamie went up to the tired mess behind the counter and said, 'Do ye know where everyone is?'

'Eh?' grunted the shopkeeper.

'_Do ye_...Och, nevermind. Have ye seen anything strange lately?' The Doctor slowly inched his way closer.

'Not that I can think of, boy. Now take your friend and get out if you're not buying anything.' He turned his head back to the mounted wall television, gazing intently at the colourful game show.

Jamie grumbled and took the Doctor's arm. 'Come on, we cannae get anything from him.'

'On the contrary, I've already gotten a lot from simple observation alone,' replied the Doctor in hushed tones. They stepped outside. 'Did you see that device in his ear? Well, I did, and, you see, he didn't take it out - not to talk to us, and not to watch his show. It's no hearing aid, I'll tell you that now. Something's very wrong.'

Back inside, the shopkeeper watched the two men shrink in the distance. He hastily picked up his phone and jabbed the keys. He held the receiver to his bare ear. 'Yes, hello? This is Mumphord G. Smith, owner of Smith's Suprette. I've just 'ad two odd fellas come in, and neither had earpieces. A description? Err, one was wearing a skirt, and the other, an older bloke, looked like his clothes were too big for 'im...'

Jamie held up the bin lid while the Doctor rummaged inside. Why? He didn't ask. He assumed the Time Lord was looking for evidence - a solid reason why his mysterious superiors had sent them here. It was wonderfully familiar, all this running around, asking questions; almost like they'd never been separated in the first place. Except now there was an empty space in their group: the space that had been filled by Victoria, and then Zoe. The Doctor pulled his head out and held up his hand as Jamie smiled at the yellow thing in his hair.

'Not a word,' he said. A smile played behind his eyes as he tossed the banana peel to the ground. A shrill whistle crept up their spines. The Doctor spun around, and was fixed with the angry gaze of a police woman.

'Quickly, pick it up,' suggested Jamie.

'I hardly think she cares about the banana, Jamie.' The officer blew her whistle again, causing the Doctor to take a step back. 'Oh dear, she's drawing rather a lot of attention to us. We should go…' He grabbed Jamie's hand. 'Now!' They sprinted on the wind, running blind in a strange city, with strange buildings and stranger people passing them by.

Jamie quickly overtook the Doctor, swapping hands in an instant and tugging him away from the policewoman, who now had several vicious-looking friends with her.

'They're following us,' panted Jamie. 'But don't worry Doctor, I'll get us oot of here.'

That's when the first gunshot ripped through the air.

He fought the urge to do a doubletake. The Doctor's grip on the piper's fingers hadn't slackened, and his pace was still strong, so Jamie shrugged it off. They ghosted around a sharp corner.

'Stop, or we'll shoot again!' called the policewoman. She was painfully close, leading her troop of three like a pointed arrow. Jamie tightened his clasp on the Doctor's hand and smiled as his eyes caught a ladder stacked against the nearest building's side. It was bolted to the brick, and looked as though it was there for maintenance, but hadn't seen any itself. He pulled the Doctor into the alleyway.

'If we climb up, we can slip inside that wee window,' said Jamie in hushed tones.

'I can't,' groaned the Doctor.

'Quickly, they'll be here s...' Jamie turned around and his words died on his tongue. The Doctor's free arm was hugged close to his chest. The fabric of his jacket over the shoulder was torn and covered in a dark stain.

Jamie gently touched the wound, eliciting a wince from the Doctor. 'They got ye. Why didn't ye say anything?'

'It's too late now, Jamie.' The little Time Lord cried out as the policewoman took his arm and yanked him away. The piper unsheathed his dirk - but his hands were pulled back, and his knees buckled as he was pushed to the pavement. The weapon dropped harmlessly with a sad clatter.

'Doctor!' cried Jamie. '_Doctor_….'


	4. Vine FM: II

Jamie squirmed in the iron hold of the police officer. He looked back to the Doctor, who'd managed to bring his arms into a more comfortable position.

'Tie them here,' barked the leader, unclipping her baton and tapping the wall. High on the plaster was a line of rusted hooks - leering down at the group. The Doctor was pushed forward, and the officers tied his handcuffs to one of the hooks, like a medieval torture brought into the future. Jamie was bound next to the Doctor, thankfully.

He scowled as the leader shooed away her troops, leaving them alone in the bare corridor. 'Where are we, eh?' he asked, with what he hoped to be an intimidating edge to his voice.

'You're in UNIT HQ - law division,' replied the leader.

'Impossible,' said the Doctor, 'there is no_ law division_. What about Scotland Yard?' At the woman's sharp look, he added, 'What year is this?'

'The year of our lord, 1995.' She suddenly dived her hand into the Doctor's pocket, despite his protests, and fished out a dented sliver. 'Enough niceties. Neither of you are wearing earpieces, and yet you carry a broken one in your pocket. Did you really think our metal detector wouldn't pick up on it as you came in?'

'I found it in the trash,' promised the Doctor. 'We're not from around here.'

'Don't be stupid; earpieces are world-wide.' The woman tightened her fist around her baton. 'I'm going to get this scanned. Stay here.' She chuckled and slammed the wooden door.

Jamie threw a worried glance to the Doctor, who had started to shake uncontrollably.

'Oh Jamie, do stop looking at me like that.' He sighed. 'I'm alright, really.' His voice wavered.

'How bad is yer shoulder?'

Before the Doctor could think of a reply, a fair-haired young man peered out from behind the door that only seconds ago had swallowed the leader. He was dressed in smart casual, and had an ID card around his neck. The boy made his way over to the two prisoners - his eyes darting back to the exit every so often.

'I 'eard you guys were done in for not 'aving,' he pointed to his own earpiece nervously, 'this. They're gonna take you to be questioned, and when they do, I need you to find my girl. Her name's Robyn. Me and my mate brought 'er in for the reward...but they didn't pay up, see. Only, I can't tell no one, 'cause they'd think I'm crazy. It was a mistake. If you see 'er in there, can you please tell 'er I'm sorry?'

'Why don' ye tell her yerself?' asked Jamie. 'Ye seem willing enough tae talk to us.'

'I'm only an intern; I'm not allowed to talk.' He stepped back. 'I'd better go. Just...please tell 'er.'

'Wait, what's your name?' called the Doctor. The boy turned around.

'Murdock.' Footsteps hungrily ate up the floor, approaching briskly. Murdock fled, mumbling an excuse to the leader. She ignored him and unhooked the Doctor and Jamie, keeping a gun to their backs. The piper noted how she purposely added more force to the Doctor's injured arm when she brought him down. Jamie snarled to himself.

'Move,' ordered the leader.

* * *

Every pore. He could see every pore of her face as she leaned in. It didn't help that the light on their eyes was harsh enough to light up the deepest, darkest corners of the ocean.

Jamie squirmed furiously. He was bound to a small chair, which in turn was tied to the back of the Doctor's. Their heels were pressed together; their fingers interlocked behind them to save space. The Doctor stared blankly at the wall as the leader adjusted the lamp so she could catch every reaction from Jamie as she began her interrogation.

'I am officer Megan Kneele,' she said gruffly. 'You have been charged with possession of broken property,' she held up the dented earpiece she'd confiscated, 'and bare ears. Last night another bare-one was found, having tried to replace her 'piece with a stolen upgrade. Are you working together, is that it? More of those hippies who want to bring down ? Jeez, you'll be wanting to assassinate the king next!'

'I don' know what yer talkin' aboot,' replied Jamie. 'The Doctor…er, we, were told something was wrong here. We jus' wanted to have a wee look around.'

She whacked him hard across the chest with her baton; the blunt instrument leaving an angry sting through his shirt. 'I can see you really are as clueless as you look.' Kneele stepped over to the other side of the chair, leaving Jamie in the light. She roughly slapped the Doctor's cheeks. 'Wake up, come on!'

'Oi, ye leave him alone!' growled Jamie. 'He's no' feeling well - and it's all yer fault. What kind of bullet do you people_ use_?'

Kneele frowned. 'Standard issue, coated in a thin layer of acetylsalicylic acid to loosen the criminals' tongues.'

'Eh?'

'Aspirin,' mumbled the Doctor.

'Oh good, you're awake.' Kneele ignored the outraged shouting that came from the other chair. 'You're obviously the ringleader in this, so why don't you tell me who you are and why our computers can't place either of you? I may be able to make your sentence a bit more...lenient.' She smiled.

The Doctor replied wearily, 'The good cop - bad cop routine only works when there are two people.'

Kneele's fist instinctively flew to her baton. 'I don't care how sick you're pretending to be. I want my questions answered now, before I'm forced to hand you off to someone who won't be so nice.' The last part sounded - felt - like she was genuinely upset about it. Composing herself, Kneele stood taut and opened the prison cell door.

A shadow in the little square of bars to the right jerked awake, and watched intently as Kneele left, saying that she was going to fetch another officer.

Suddenly there was a thunderous crash, and Kneele fell to the floor under the weight of a lunch trolley. She roared at the intern who pushed it and barked at him to watch where he was going. He nervously made apologetic hand signals and helped her to her feet.

'No food for those two,' ordered Kneele, pointing to the Doctor and Jamie as the intern approached them with his cart. He nodded, and passed a plate through the first cell instead, attempting to salvage what he still had. Kneele stormed out, throwing one last murderous glance to him.

'Murdock, aye, ye did came back,' said Jamie. 'Look, ye gotta get the key. The Doctor's...I don' know, but he's no' well.' Murdock blinked; then Jamie remembered: he wasn't supposed to talk. 'Please, at least show me ye understand.'

Murdock's eyes flickered to the corner of the room, and sure enough, nestled in a nook of the ceiling, was a blaring security camera. He pushed his trolley past them, but let his hand slip. A flash of bronze dropped to the floor and clinked between the bars. Murdock coughed pointedly and went on his way.

'Doctor,' hissed Jamie. 'Doctor, look, we've go' the key, but I cannae reach. It's close to my feet.'

'We need to shuffle across then,' said the Doctor quietly. He pushed back, his efforts painfully weak, but Jamie managed to kick the key towards his hand.

'I still cannae reach!'

The Doctor threw himself right, slamming them both onto their sides. Jamie let out an indignant grunt, before realising that the key was barely touching his fingers. He snatched it up and dragged the sharp edges against his cuffs. The threads untangled and fell apart. Jamie leaned forward and broke the bonds around his feet, then crawled over to the Doctor.

'Hey, we're gonna get out of here and get ye some help, alright?' he whispered. The Doctor nodded stiffly, his eyes closed. Jamie hauled him from the chair and took the Time Lord's arm around his shoulder. 'I got ye, don' worry.' He shoved the key in the door's lock and kicked it open hurriedly.

Their neighbour in the other cell shuffled out of the shadows - a small, bedraggled woman, who was probably about the same age as Jamie and Murdock, but wore a few extra years in her eyes.

'Please don't leave me in 'ere,' she begged. 'They're gonna move me on to the nowhere zone.' Jamie furrowed his brows, so she continued, 'The nowhere zone is where criminals go, but never return. Please 'elp me.'

Jamie propped the Doctor against the wall and opened her door. Robyn nodded gratefully and started to run out.

'Wait, can ye at least take the Doctor's other arm?' asked Jamie. 'He's hurt.'

The girl turned back. '_I'm sorry_.' She disappeared through the exit.

The Doctor said something incomprehensible. Jamie took his weight again and trudged after Robyn.

'Come on,' he replied. 'We're gonna get ye to a hospital.' The last word was drowned out by the sudden screech of a warning siren. They'd already been found out. 'Alright, now we've got tae run.'

* * *

_**A/N: Yay, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. "Vine" will be longer than the previous story, but hopefully that's a good thing. If you haven't already, please leave a review - they fuel my writing fire, haha. A few questions will be answered over the course of the adventure, and I'm having fun writing it. Thanks for reading! :D**_


	5. Vine FM: III

_**A/N: In response to a review left by jmckay91: Haha, I know, I'm just evil like that. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm so glad you're enjoying so far. (Also, for those of you who didn't notice, I've tweaked the name of this adventure ever so slightly. You're not going mad, ^_^)**_

* * *

It was hard to think over the noise. The Doctor shook Jamie's shoulder weakly and pointed to one of the many desks that lined the walls.

'The girl's there,' he said. 'We can't just leave her.'

'She left_ us_,' replied Jamie. '_And _set off the alarms.' Kneele burst from the far door. She cocked her pistol. Jamie met Robyn's eyes. 'Come on then!' They ducked under the line of fire and ran to the other door. More officers piled in through Kneele's side, but the Doctor, Jamie, and the girl had already disappeared.

* * *

'This way,' shouted Robyn, picking up speed. She hooked her fingers on the garage door and lifted it up high enough to let the Doctor and Jamie under. 'Murdock showed me this place. They use it for storage. We're almost out - just go straight ahead.'

'Are ye no' coming?' asked Jamie.

'I'm gonna find my boyfriend. He may 'ave done me in, but I think 'e feels bad about it. Anyway, I can't let 'im get in trouble.' She placed a chaste kiss on Jamie's cheek and unclipped her earpiece, throwing it to them. 'Good luck you two, and take this. You'll need it.'

The Doctor shivered as she left, and Jamie felt his heart leap into his throat. _Don't die._

Together they slowly walked outside, the sudden sunlight blinding them for a moment. Crowds of people stood around - in the streets, on the sidewalks, everywhere - with glazed eyes and blank expressions. Jamie poked one man's chest, but he ignored the piper.

'Oh dear, it's the earpieces,' said the Doctor. 'They're all listening to the radio.' He clicked Robyn's 'piece onto his lobe.

_This is Adam M. Tuner, your local host for the 2:30 updates. Today we have another list of criminals to report, but these two are special. If you bring these people in, you stand to receive a _50, 000_ pound reward. Now, here's the group:_

_The Doctor - lack of earpiece._

_Jamie McCrimmon - lack of earpiece. _

_Thank you, and now for the weather… _

The Doctor switched off the 'piece in annoyance. 'It can't be. It's...' He swallowed hard. 'We only have a little while until these people stop listening. We need...we need to...' His eyes flickered closed.

'Hospital, got it,' said Jamie. He squinted against the sun and saw what _looked_ like a hospital; white, tall, and large. The piper dragged his friend along the criss-cross of streets.

* * *

Surrounded by cheery-looking flowers, a small reception desk sat against the far wall as people in hospital garb weaved in and out of the many doors. Jamie leaned against the shiny surface, eyes like a wild-man, and tapped the receptionist.

'Can ye help him?' he asked, holding up the Doctor's shivering form. The woman pressed a button out of view.

'Immediate assistance requested - reception area.' Jamie took the clipboard and pen she handed him, then yelped as two burly nurses came and hauled the Doctor onto a gurney. Jamie trailed behind them, scratching out purposely vague answers to the questions on his form. He looked up in worry, and one of the nurses, a gruff, tall woman, caught his eye.

'Don't worry,' she said. 'We're going to take good care of him.' She smiled kindly and took Jamie's hand, placing it on the Doctor's. 'Keep him talking. This place is huge; we've got a while before everything's settled in and we can find out exactly what's wrong. You may actually get a reply.'

'Oh, aye,' mumbled Jamie. Seeing her turn her neck, he consciously pulled his hair further over his ears, in case anyone noticed that they were bare. He whispered, 'Doctor, are ye awake?'

The Doctor frowned like he was experiencing a particularly bad dream. 'Jamie…?'

Jamie clutched the Doctor's fingers. 'What are we e'en doing here, eh? _Look what's happened_.'

'T- Time Lords.' His eyes seemed to blare right through the piper's head.

'But ye said it was nae them!' Their little group piled into a small ward that was lined with starch white beds.

'No...I said, "Not exactly", Jamie. When I summoned my people, I was put on trial, and forced...and forced to watch them tear away your memories - Zoe's memories - and send you off. I was sentenced to d-death for my so-called crimes, and...oh my word, these sheets are so soft.' He let his head sink into the pillow like an anchor, before wearily continuing, 'But the Celestial Intervention Agency put their foot in it, as they usually do, and suspended my sentence - on…on the co-condition that I perform missions for them at any time...'

A nurse drew the curtain around the bed and shone a little torch in the Doctor's hazy eyes. Remembering the interrogation cell, he feebly tried to move away. Jamie held his friend in place. A fierce streak of pink flushed in his cheeks as his mind ticked away.

The Doctor had been keeping a secret like _that _from him? It was impossible to imagine the Doctor as anyone's lackey._ Is that what we'll be doing from now on? Running around, always having to report back to those smug aliens? _Granted, the Doctor was one of them - and yet, he wasn't.

_I need a moment. _Jamie said to the approaching doctor, 'Look after him,' and left in a huff. He came across a promising door after endless rows of things he didn't understand. It was grey, with **exit **splashed in red. Jamie always recognised that word, because it was the one they used so often on their travels…

We have to get out of here. Find the exit. Escape!

...Or at least a variation of it.

Jamie coughed. The air outside sat like a palette of silver: thick and cold with the smog from the nearby highway, and chafing on his lungs. The sterile walls of the hospital had been replaced with a cracking, peeling surface. Jamie squinted at a cluster of faded posters. He still had a bit of difficulty reading, but this was near impossible.

'Vine FM m-must go down. Earth...is...corrupted.' Jamie grumbled as a pair in dark overalls pushed past him and started scrubbing at the remains.

'God, these things take a bloody age to come off,' said one, dunking his brush into a bucket of warm, soapy water. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, like he was being watched, then turned to see that Jamie was doing exactly that. 'Whatcha lookin' at, boy?'

The Scot stepped around them and made to walk back inside, but the other cleaner grabbed his arm.

'Hey, you don't 'ave an earpiece, _do ya_?' He brushed away one side of Jamie's hair. 'Cor, looks like we've made an easy 50 grand!' Jamie elbowed the man in his sizeable gut and ducked through the door. He burst into the ward he'd left the Doctor in.

'Where is he?' asked the piper, grabbing a bewildered nurse's shoulders. 'We did ye put the Doctor? We've…er...gotta go now.'

The nurse scanned the form that Jamie had filled out. 'Oh, you mean your friend, Mr. Smith? I'm sorry, but Vine FM took him. We couldn't refuse, or they'd shut us down. You understand, don't you?'

Jamie ran out - his expression a mixture of fear, worry, and a stinging loneliness - and nearly knocked over an old lady in a wheelchair. His feet carried him to the hospital parking lot. Taking up two spots was a large, humming, white van with its back door lowered, allowing the view of three humanoid shadows bent around one, smaller shadow. They were tying him to the wall by his wrists. Two of the men jumped down and sauntered over to the front.

They were going to drive away with the Doctor.

'Let him go, ye crooks!' shouted Jamie. The two cleaners tumbled outside and approached Jamie, who stood, transfixed, as the remaining captor in the van fixed him in a piercing gaze. The stranger lifted his large-brimmed, dark hat and clicked his fingers. The two cleaners fell away, slinking disappointedly to their wall.

The stranger clicked again; his intention was clear._ In. Now. _

Jamie jumped into the van, catching his knee on the edge as it started to move when he was in mid-air. He winced, but quickly composed himself at the Doctor's worried expression. The Time Lord had an IV drip attached to the back of his hand, and some sort of scarlet liquid was flowing through the cable. He pulled himself from the wall of the vehicle like it was the hardest thing in the world to accomplish.

'Are you...alright?' he asked the piper.

Jamie nodded. 'It's just a wee graze.'

'That's not what I m-meant.'

Jamie opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly found his attention captured by the smooth, dark stranger who sat opposite them in the bumpy van. 'Who are yeh?'

The figure took off his hat, smiling coyly at him.

'Oh no,' said Jamie. 'Not...'

'Hello James,' purred the Master. 'I'm Adam M. Tuner; and I'm also the man who just _saved the Doctor's life_.'

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! Thoughts? Questions? Poems? Leave a review! :D I love hearing from you guys, and I really hope you liked this chapter. Plenty more of "Vine FM" still to come. **_


	6. Vine FM: IV

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. A lot of things have happened with me in this fortnight it's been since the last update, but I tried to post as soon as possible. Thank you for all your support, and I hope you guys continue to read. Oh, and in response to a guest review by Argonite: Indeed! :) **_

* * *

The van jolted over a speedbump, sending the three passengers into the air. Jamie scowled as the Master leaned over to hold the Doctor's drip in place.

'Don' touch him,' barked the piper, clasping the machine instead. He scrutinised the man who sat opposite them; a man he thought he'd never have to see again. The Master's face looked like someone had taken a clothes iron to the creases of age and worry, smoothing them out to almost non-existence. His deep eyes easily held the room in a state of mesmeric stillness, but they felt almost...wrong, set against his fuller, darker hair.

'Have it your way, James,' said the Master, knitting his fingers together and leaning back.

The only reason Jamie didn't quickly free the Doctor from his bonds, was that the Time Lord actually seemed a bit_ better_. He was paying attention, expression alert and strong. His wrists had been tied together, keeping the connection on his hand, but he was flexing his fingers irritably, as if it were only a matter of time before he could break the ropes.

'What is this stuff, eh?' Jamie pointed to the red liquid oozing down the tubes. 'Blood?'

The Doctor frowned. 'I don't actually know.'

'It's_ not_ blood,' declared the Master witheringly. 'It's a mixture of my own design - something I brought back with me from Gallifrey and modified here on Earth. I was going to save it for an emergency...but I couldn't just have you die on me Doctor. Not yet, anyway.' Without looking up from the floor, he added, 'We're almost there.'

'Look, wherever ye're taking us, we're not staying,' Jamie said matter-of-factly.

'I don't want you to stay.'

'Aye, then we're staying.' Jamie frowned. 'No, wait...'

The Doctor awkwardly managed to pat his shoulder. He looked up with the alertness of a tiger ready to pounce as the van drew to a shuddering stop. The Master flicked a jagged knife from the pocket of his midnight suit and sliced the ropes around the Doctor's wrists. The skin was angry and raw where it had been pressed too tightly.

The Master's goons opened the van's doors with an ear-rattling screech and tugged Jamie and the Doctor outside. Their faces were hidden behind cold, slick glasses, making them look more alien than even the two Time Lords.

'A simple "get out" would've sufficed,' grumbled the Doctor, peeling himself from the concrete.

'Are ye alright, Doctor?' Jamie took his friend's shoulder.

'Fine, fine,' barked the Doctor. His eyes softened. 'Sorry; just a moment ago I was dying,' he paused as the Master jumped out of the van and closed the doors, 'and now I feel fine, but I'm still so _helpless_!'

One of the goons, a man Jamie noted in his head as_ Goon A_, threw a warning glance to the prisoners. As their eyes broke apart, Jamie took in their surroundings.

Around them a colourful crowd provided all the spark the lifeless city could possibly crave. The humans flew rainbow kites and threw confetti about - or simply shuffled from stall to stall. Yet with all this celebration, an eeiry silence hung over the crowd, like someone had pressed mute on the world.

The Master sneered. 'Pathetic humans. At present, I've threatened them into silence, but I'm starting to get board with their petty celebrations.' He clicked his fingers and Goon A stepped up. 'Note to self: cancel the fair. It irks me.' Goon A nodded stiffly.

'What was the point of bringing us here, eh?' When the Master didn't reply, Jamie grabbed his wrist. 'Oi!'

The Master shrugged him off coldly and unclipped his earpiece.

'Funny things, these primative machines. Many don't know that they can also be used as microphones.' He took a plug from Goon B and tapped it into his 'piece with the movements of an expert. 'Hello everyone,' they all froze in recognition, 'this is Adam M. Tuner, and today I have before me two vicious enemies of the world. One was shot,' he showed the crowd the Doctor's bandaged shoulder, 'and yet still they fight us. So now, I entrust you great people to bring about justice upon these two. The one who draws their_ final breath_ will be granted life-long immunity from _Vine FM _!'

The crashing sea of colours erupted into cheers.

'Doctor, there's something I've got tae tell ye,' whispered Jamie in earnest.

'Not now - thinking,' hissed the Doctor, eyes closed.

'But the Master...'

'Goodbye for the last time, Doctor.' The Master placed his hands on their backs and shoved them into the crowd, where the hungry hands pulled them in.

Jamie dived to his knees, crawling between and around frantic legs. He felt the collective heartbeat of the people, beating against a giant, waving chest with determined ferocity. Something heavy and hollow bounced off his back, bringing him closer to the dirt, just as someone whacked his head with their basket, but Jamie had to keep going. He had to find the Doctor.

Small, rough hands grabbed the Scot by the scruff of his collar and rolled him from the path of a man's foot. Jamie glanced up into the animalistic face of Robyn. Her eyes were puffy and red, with smudges of mascara in circles around the dark orbs, making her look uncannily like a panda.

She crawled under an empty stall and held up the fabric cover pointedly. Jamie let it swallow him in a warm embrace, so that his shoulder was pressed against Robyn's, but they were hidden from the crowd.

Jamie fired off, 'Where's the Doctor? Have ye seen him? What happened to yer face?'

Robyn, flustered, attempted to answer the questions in order. 'Who? Oh, you mean your unfortunate friend. No, sorry, I 'aven't seen 'im. As for my face, it's just makeup. Ya see, Murdock...well, I didn't get to 'im in time. I'm not letting the same thing 'appen to you.'

'But the Doctor...'

'I said no,' interrupted Robyn. 'Besides, we can't risk going back out there again until the crowd's gone.'

Jamie hugged his knees to his chest. 'The Master saved him jus' so he could see those people tear him apart - and I cannae do anything aboot it! I promised myself I would nae let anything happen to him again. Great wee job I've done.'

It was hard to believe that his own species could turn so hostile and barbaric so fast, even though he himself had met the Doctor in the aftermath of battle.

The wet dirt squelched unpleasantly, like a sponge being relieved of water, as one of the humans crawled in with them. Jamie clamped his eyes shut, trying to block out the world.

'James McCrimmon, it isn't like a Highlander to give up!'

Jamie smiled at the familiar sound of the Doctor's voice. He pressed himself closer to Robyn to allow him room in the tiny space. The Time Lord now sported a cut to his lip, but seemed otherwise unharmed.

'Hello again, Robyn,' said the Doctor cheerily. 'I take it things didn't work out.'

Robyn shook her head morosely, ebony hair flying into her face. 'Yeah, but I managed to find out something while I was snoopin' about.'

'What is it?' asked Jamie, excitement lighting up his features. The Doctor's hand flew to his mouth, and he shushed the piper, who obediently bit his tongue.

'The location,' continued Robyn, 'of Vine FM's headquarters. The only radio station in the world, the people who control everyone, and now we can find 'em! Take 'em down for all they've done. Are ya with me?'

'Yes, absolutely,' the Doctor finally let go of Jamie's mouth. 'The Master said he's working for that company - or is, perhaps, running it - so it must somehow be responsible for the damage to time.'

Robyn's gaze shifted between the two men, then she focused on the piper. 'Is 'e gonna explain, or are you?'

'History, my future, your present, has been altered,' he said, 'apparently. Nothing's as it should be, ye see?'

'Your mad; both of you. I'm getting out of here.' Robyn lifted up the fabric cover of the stall. A towering human with a face like a pug peered in, his nose scrunching in delight. Robyn screamed for all she was worth, probably alerting anything with the ability to hear for a hundred miles.

'Alright, good plan,' declared the Doctor, 'but we're coming with you. You're the one with the directions, and we're the ones who will, hopefully, repair time.' He dodged the pug-man's flailing fist.

'We're like intergalactic plumbers,' teased Jamie. The pug-man took a handful of his kilt. 'Really_ dead_ intergalactic plumbers if we don' leave now!' They dashed out the other side of the stall…

and into the crowd.

* * *

**_A/N: So, who was YOUR favourite actor to portray the Master in the show/audios? :)_**


	7. Vine FM: V

_Ba-dum-ba-dum, ba-dum-ba-dum. _

The road did its best to stay a road, running alongside the three fleeing pairs of feet; but as they ran on and on and on, it decided to give up, pat itself on the back for a good try, and proceed to turn into a simple grey streak that passed underneath them.

_Ba-dum-ba-dum, ba-dum-ba-dum. _

They moved at the beat of their hearts, anxious and fierce in their strokes against the air. The Doctor, Jamie McCrimmon, and Robyn Mosse, like dogs with their tails between their legs.

_Ba-dum-ba-dum, ba-dum-ba-dum._

The girl, Robyn, froze and took in the scenery. They'd left the park and festival far behind, although the same couldn't be said for Adam M. Tuner, or the Master, whatever he was called. Robyn had missed a lot of the two strangers' explanations, as she'd been too focused on trying to guide them. This was her city, but now it felt distant and alien, offering little protection or support.

She pointed between two large skyscrapers - where a modest building slotted in between them. It looked down at the three figures with shy eyes, almost as though it had been purposely built as inconspicuous. Robyn, wheezing and gasping for air, clutched her stomach and called for the Doctor and Jamie, who hadn't quite noticed her absence yet.

'There,' she yelled ruggedly. 'Number 800!'

'Are you alright?' asked the Doctor, placing a hand on her back. He was breathing heavily too; nowhere near as much as her, yet significantly more so than Jamie, who looked on with anticipation.

'Fine, just 'aven't run like this in several...years.' Robyn caught Jamie's gaze and straightened up, embarrassed at her own weakness. 'Don't worry about me, you need to get in there.'

Jamie frowned and took her arm. 'Ye're no' coming with us? I thought-'

'I'm just gonna get some mates together,' interrupted Robyn. 'Meet me inside. If I can prove that Vine FM is influencing - no - _controlling_ the world, then maybe they'll 'elp us. I don't know, they might just 'and me in, but it's worth a try. Good luck boys.' She flipped them a lazy salute with her fingers and begrudgingly started running again.

Jamie looked at the Doctor, knowing him too well to doubt his instinct. 'We're no' waiting for her, are we?'

'No,' said the Doctor, firmly. 'She'll be safer on her own - and I suppose there's no hope of you staying out of danger either?'

'No' a chance,' beamed the piper. He nodded up to the headquarters. 'After you.'

* * *

The workers had broken. They simply stood, or sat, or leaned where they were and listened to their earpieces. Once a well-oiled machine, the cogs had now juddered to a halt. At least, that's what had happened until the Doctor and Jamie entered the reception.

An eagle-eyed woman with a face like a rat, pointed and steely, lifted herself from her desk and watched them walk through. She tapped the young PA next to her, who in turn tapped the mail boy who had been on his way out, and so on. No one said a word, not a single whisper. Just a quiet string of a gentle sound.

'I don' like this, Doctor,' mumbled Jamie. 'They're no' doing anything.'

'You're right,' the Time Lord jabbed the button for the lift, 'but I suppose that's because the Master is most likely already aware of our presence and on his way. These ghosts of humans don't do anything until the puppet master pulls their strings.' _Ding, ding. _They stepped inside and let the doors click shut behind them.

'That's right, I forgo' tae tell ye something,' announced Jamie. 'It's the Master, ye see, he's only go' one heart.''

'Impossible!'

The lift shuddered violently.

The Scot suddenly gripped the Doctor's arm in a gesture that was all too familiar between them. 'What's happening? Should this wee metal box be shaking so much?'

'Not at all, Jamie,' replied the Doctor, taking handfuls of the piper's sleeve. 'It seems the Master is back - and he's making the puppets dance again.' He glanced up as the ceiling light started to flicker dangerously. 'Are you sure he's only got one heart, Jamie?'

Jamie nodded. 'When I grabbed his wrist, I jus' felt the one pulse. I thought all of yer people had two…?'

'Yes - I mean - we do.' The Doctor fumbled round in his seemingly infinite pockets and produced his sonic screwdriver. 'I hope you're not afraid of heights, Jamie.'

'Well, a little bit I must say.'

'Good, because we're going down!' The piercing screech of the sonic reverberated from the walls of the confined space, and the floor beneath them broke away. Not literally, of course, but falling in the darkness, holding onto eachother as a lifeline, the Doctor and Jamie could hardly discern whether or not there really _was_ anything supporting their feet anymore.

'Are we going tae stop?!' cried Jamie, his eyes stinging.

'We haven't gone very far, it's an illusion of space, Jamie,' replied the Doctor, nearly shouting at this point. 'But I sincerely hope so, because as much as I enjoy pancakes, I'd rather not become one!'

Someone, somewhere, looked over the lift controls with disdain and, despite his best wishes, stopped the carriage's momentum. He scratched his beard irritably and pressed a button on his earpiece.

'They're still alive,' said the Master quietly. 'Somehow the Doctor and James McCrimmon escaped the humans. I don't know who helped them, but whoever it was showed them the way here. That's her there, on the security footage. What? Unimportant? She just…Alright then, well what do you want me to do with the Doctor and his accomplice, let them crash?'

He paused, simply listening, as a couple of workers passed him in the reception area. He'd ordered it to be completely cleared. Someone was going to get laid off - permanently. 'I can't wait any longer, I'm sure they're already attempting to leave the...oh look, there they go. Out the doors, an oldy but a goody. I hope you know what you're doing; they're heading for the lower lower basement where only I can reach them. Is that…? Oh, I see. It's as good a way to die as any I suppose.' The Master ended his conversation with the jamming of the button.

'Excuse me, Mr. Tuner?' came the squeaky call of a young worker. Her face matched her voice almost perfectly, small and pointed as a mouse, with tousles of silky hair that had been pinned back clumsily. She tapped the Master's arm, and he turned around with eyes like two smouldering cinders. 'Sorry sir, but I wanted to report that 'piece sale has dropped nearly 1% in the past month. I think it's those rebels in the north, sir. They're telling everyone that Vine FM is bad, that it controls people. I think -'

'I don't pay you to think.' The Master ripped off her earpiece and held it up between their shared gaze. 'And I'm getting tired of being around you tedious, insignificant humans. What's your name, then?'

'W-Wendy, sir. Wendy Peters.' She quivered.

'You, Wendy darling, have just earned yourself a trip to the End.'

'No, not the End! Please, I broke no laws sir!' A trio of black-clad men with expressionless faces grabbed her and began to drag her away. 'No, I don't want to die!'

'It matters not,' purred the Master. 'My employers need some more humans anyway. Vine FM's production has been too slow. Just think of it this way: you're helping someone in need!' He chuckled darkly as she disappeared through the only locked door in the building. 'Now, please excuse me...I have an appointment with the Doctor.'

* * *

_**A/N: Dun dun dun! I know it's a bit dark, but I promise it won't be too much so. Many questions to be answered, several chapters still to go! This is probably going to be the longest story in the Two Steps Forward, One Step Back series, because I find the narrative is sort of just growing bigger without me doing anything, haha :)**_

_**Question of the chapter: Favourite catchphrase of a Doctor? Mine personally is a tie between 'Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow' and 'Would you like a jellybaby?' **_


	8. Vine FM: VI

It both did and didn't look like a secret basement to an evil radio-station. Not that Jamie had been in many of them in his lifetime, but he thought it would look a bit more...sinister.

The surfaces of the room were lifeless and grey as everything else in the building, but the tracks of many feet had worn the floor, leaving shallow depressions where people would always stand, especially beside the control panels and leather stools.

What took away the threatening atmosphere from the room was the cluster of personal touches that had somehow been left alone; cups still filled with coffee, a poster of a smiling kitten asking for a cheeseburger in broken English, and uniform jackets lying around the recording booth.

'Even if they don' know we're down here, people will be coming to do the updates soon,' said Jamie.

'How can you tell?' The Doctor lifted one of the cups and sniffed it suspiciously.

'Tha' wee clock on the wall there. It says "ten minutes 'til updates".'

'Then we'd better move fast. The Time Lords won't be able to mend the timelines until,' the Doctor placed the cup down again, scowling, 'we can free the Earth of the Master's tyranny. Besides, I have a feeling he already knows where we are.' He licked his lips nervously.

'Doctor…?' The lift dinged. 'Oh.'

'Jamie, get down, now!' hissed the Doctor. 'Under the controls.'

'It's too late for that, I'm afraid.' The Master drew a pistol from his dark jacket as the lift spit him out like he was poison, hastily closing behind. 'You two have been nothing but trouble for me since you arrived. But of course, what else could be expected from you, Doctor? I hear you've been running errands from the CIA for the past thirty years or so.'

The Doctor flinched, a wounded animal in the Master's piercing gaze. 'What of it?'

'Oh _nothing_.' The two Time Lords were too busy with their confrontation to notice a flash of tartan pass by them. 'And I also heard that your shoulder was grazed by a bullet. I hear a lot of things, you see.' He smirked. 'But hopefully my employers and I shan't have to hear from you again.'

The Master pulled the trigger, and several things happened at once.

The lift arrived again, letting out a small group of workers had only wanted to run the updates. They never expected to see a burly piper in a kilt jump on their leader from behind, pulling Adam M. Tuner's jacket over his face.

So it came as a further surprise as a stray gunshot zoomed towards the recording booth, shattering the glass in a delicate web that quickly fell forward and littered the floor with snowflake shards, glinting in the hot light.

The Doctor wrestled the pistol from the Master's flailing hands, pointing it as the furious mess of dark cloth untangled himself.

'You'd never use that, Doctor!' bellowed the Master, standing away nevertheless while the Doctor and Jamie backed into the open lift.

'But I would,' said Jamie, taking it, eyes burning hot with hatred. 'Try me.'

The Master turned to the workers. 'Get them, you fools! Or would you rather go to the End?'

A wave of indecision passed through the humans, taking only a split second to push them forward, crashing upon the lift and holding open the doors as one creature, determined to survive.

'Let go!' ordered Jamie. He fired at the ceiling, effectively dispersing all but one of the crowd: a man in his late 40s with heavy shadows under his eyes, a receding head of orange hair. He forced his hands onto Jamie's.

'It would be better for everyone if you die,' growled the man, almost pleadingly.

'On the contrary,' said the Doctor, 'it would be better for everyone if we survive. Come with us, we'll make sure you're safe.'

'I...' The man's blue eyes fell glassy as someone in their struggle, someone scared and confused, pulled the trigger.

Bang.

The man stumbled back, then collapsed forward into the lift.

'Stop them!' shouted the Master, but it was too late; the small metal carriage left him behind in the small, bright basement, waving a cheery farewell with its flickering lights. The Doctor pressed his handkerchief to the ginger man's bullet wound, feeling the sticky blood from his chest seep into the thin fabric. It had once been white…

'Why did ye do it?' Jamie slapped the man awake, eliciting a hissed telling-off from the Doctor. 'Why risk yer life? Is this End thing so bad?'

With great effort, the man said, 'I would rather...a certain fate...than to live or die all alone...in the End.' His eyes rolled back, and he drew a last ragged breath.

The lift morosely pulled to a stop.

'Doctor, we need tae go now, there's go' tae be another way t' sabotage…'

The little Time Lord crouched closer to the ginger human, who now seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and held up a tan leather wallet.

'His name was Ben Craze, and from the looks of this photo, he was married with two children.' He placed the wallet on the floor, movements slow like he was hearing the funeral march in his head. 'Come on, Jamie, before they do something stupid.' The Doctor slammed down every button in the lift, then took Jamie's arm.

* * *

_This is Vine FM's emergency broadcast. I know you have an earpiece, Doctor, so listen up: my employers have been lenient with you, but I have had it. Unless you and the savage boy give yourself up, I will send three innocent humans to the End every half-hour. You always wanted to save humanity - but I will stop you, because everything you say is a l-' _

The Doctor ripped off his earpiece and stuffed it in his pocket, disgusted. 'Where's Robyn?'

'I thought ye said she'd be safer tae stay away?'

'Yes, but since when does anyone listen to what I say? Besides, I never told _her_ that, and I'd really like to get out of this bathroom at some point.'

Jamie grinned, then his mouth started to droop as his mind ticked away. 'Wait, Doctor, when we were in tha' wee reception room, I saw a panel o' those moving image screens-'

'Security footage?'

'Aye, I think so. Maybe we can find oot something aboot the Master's employers.'

'And why he's inexplicably missing a heart!' The Doctor patted Jamie's back proudly. 'Brilliant, Jamie. I must finally be rubbing off on you.'

'Oh, _ha ha_.'

* * *

The Master and the young woman spoke, their words swallowed by silence. Despite this, it was painfully clear who had the upperhand. As the girl was dragged away, a flood of shadows poured from the mysterious, yet unassuming door. The shadows reached over, lapping at the Master's feet. The girl, Wendy Peters, gasped for air as though she were drowning in the darkness.

'This footage is dated one hour ago,' said the Doctor, pocketing the sonic screwdriver. 'The building's mostly been evacuated, so I'd say we have roughly five minutes to break into that door and have some questions answered before the search party sweeps back, hmm?'

The Doctor winced. 'Is yer shoulder hurting ye again?' asked Jamie.

'Those human nurses patched it up quite well, but the bullet went straight through and out the other side. It'll take a while to heal.' The Doctor clenched his fist with a purpose. 'Never mind me, it's been fifteen minutes, so that means we'll have about ten to save the world before three innocent lives are lost.' He stood. 'After you, Jamie.'

Jamie nodded and drifted to the door reluctantly, spreading his fingers against the metal. It hummed a little, like the TARDIS did from the outside, except there was no warmth, no love, no welcome to the feeling - just a grinding and aggravated roar that no one could hear.

The Doctor easily unlatched the lock with his sonic screwdriver, throwing a reassuring smile to Jamie, who kicked open the door and peered inside. Well, he would have, anyway, but the shadows that were impossibly dark took him by the ankles and swallowed him in the unseen. The Doctor cried out, and without thinking, ran in after.

'Jamie…?' He walked on. From behind came no light, and ahead was only the inky black nothingness. If he hadn't been raised on Gallifrey, the Doctor knew he would have been scared of how large the room - or whatever - was. Maybe they were in the Master's TARDIS? No, couldn't be. 'Jamie, where are you?'

'Doctor!' exclaimed the Scot. 'Doctor, there's hot air over here. Follow my voice.'

'Now that you mention it, it is a bit stuffy.' The Doctor frowned, perturbed by the fact that, despite his superior eyesight, he was just as blind in this place as a piper from 1746 Culloden. His hand found Jamie's, and as they checked each other over with hushed words of concern, the Doctor indeed felt the blasting air that seemed to come from all around. It stank vaguely of things burning, and drew in and out slowly like breath.

_Like breath. _

'Master, is that you?' echoed a sudden cry. The words were a hashed together mixture of feminine and masculine voices, speaking as one. 'I told you not to come in here with the humans. Bring him forth.'

'Doctor, what's…?' began Jamie.

The Doctor covered the piper's mouth hastily and whispered, 'It recognises the species-distinct biology I share with the Master, assuming I am he and he is me. That, or it's just really dark and I smell funny.' He removed his hand and launched into a rough, but somewhat admirable, impression of the Master, 'There have been some complications, I'm afraid. A few rebels broke into the building. We managed to subdue them, but I've lost my memory as a result of their attack. Please remind me of who you are and where _we _are.'

'I am the transporter, a living gateway between this world and the world of the Olara. It's your job to supply us with humans, and in return we provide you with the technological means to keep control of this miserable planet.'

'Ah yes, I'm starting to remember.' The Doctor tapped Jamie and added in little more than a breath, 'So this is the End, then. Very literal.'

'And to answer your second question, Master…you are in my mouth.'

Jamie squeaked, brushing himself down. 'We're in a giant beastie's jaws?!'

'Go on, release your human,' said the transporter. 'The Olara are waiting; they require more slave workers for their homeworld.'

'Slave workers?' Jamie ground his teeth angrily. 'Why ye big…!' He was silenced by the Doctor's hand over his mouth again. 'Aye, then I guess we're going.'

'No!' The transporter rumbled. 'All humans must be transported! Master, I will alert the Olara of your treachery!'

'Well, here's the thing,' said the Doctor. 'You see, I'm_ not_ the Master. My name's the Doctor, and I have the full backing of the Time Lords when I say that _this world is defended_.'

'Defended?' The transporter's breath hitched. 'By whom?'

'By me!' The Doctor and Jamie ran blindly, this time for real, and burst out the door, eyes blinking furiously in the sudden light. The Doctor whipped out his earpiece and glanced at his watch. 'Slaves...nine minutes...Jamie, there's a chance! I know what we have to do.'

Jamie's smile was wiped clean as his eyes darted to the reception desk. A snake of people slithered down the stairs, coiling around it, hissing and staring down the two "criminals". The Master smirked coyly. Jamie grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him back. They had to run…but to do that would mean leaving the exact place they needed to be.

'What do we do now, Doctor?'


End file.
